


Gordon Goes to Taco Bell

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey cannot eat like a normal person, Gordon really just goes to Taco Bell with Benrey, The title is not misleading, teen and up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: Gordon takes Benrey to Taco Bell with him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Gordon Goes to Taco Bell

It had been about a month or two since Gordon had gone through hell at Black Mesa. The man wasn’t in any hurry to look for a job, spending a good share of the time at home doing household chores and occasionally having an outing or lunch with the Science Team. Things had been going great until a week ago. He had a surprise new flatmate, fucking Benrey. Gordon had no idea how the fuck they managed to come back. He was sure that he had killed them with the help of the rest of the Science Team. This was just why Gordon couldn’t have nice things, that’s what he figured anyway. 

Currently his surprise new flatmate was playing with his Switch on his couch. He honestly didn’t care as long as they didn’t break it. They were surprisingly gentle with the console...Though he had to set a password for the eShop so Benrey wouldn’t purchase any surprise games with his money. Honestly, the whole situation could have been a lot worse.

Gordon’s stomach growled loudly and he gave a sigh, approaching Benrey.

“Hey, man, are you hungry at all? What would you like to eat? I’m willing to go out and get some lunch with you,”Gordon sighed, waiting patiently for the other’s response. This guy’s brain seemed to use dial-up, Internet Explorer, or something because it took 30 whole seconds for the question to register.

“Oh yeah. I could eat….”Benrey replied, looking up from the console at Gordon with a vague expression across their face. Okay, at least they were looking at Gordon’s face, this was good.

“Is there anything in particular you want to eat?”Gordon asked, “There’s McDonalds, Arby’s, a Chinese restaurant that is pretty decent but the name escapes me, Taco Bell-” Gordon didn’t even get to list any other options as Benrey decided.

“Hell yeah, bro, lets get us some Taco Bells on a Taco Bell Bro Date. They got that extra crunchywrap super meal and those potato thingies and that Mountain Dew.” 

Okay, Gordon could work with this.

“Okay...Let's go to Taco Bell then, bud.” He grabbed his keys and put his sandals on, waiting for Benrey to get their own shoes on which they just kind of forced on, not caring that they kind of killed the back of them. Okay, Gordon wasn’t going to comment. This was not a huge deal. This was fine. This trip was going to be okay….God, he hoped he wouldn’t regret taking Benrey out. They both got into the car, Benrey seeming quite pleased that they got to sit up front with Gordon. Gordon turned the radio on once the car started, and Benrey immediately changed the station, finding something else to listen to that honestly wasn’t terrible.

“Your music tastes suuuucks, Gordonio,”Benrey commented as they changed the station and relaxed once it was something they considered good. “Lame screamy stuff. Crawling in your skin. Is this why you’re so full of rage? Little Gordy listening to loud angry screamy sounds pretending it’s music? Shit taste smh. I gotta get you listening to the good shit.”

“Hey! My music taste doesn’t suck!”Gordon huffed, rolling his eyes, “And what do you know about music? I didn’t even know you really listened to music.”

“That’s because you don’t ask or pay attention to me,”Benrey groaned, but their eyes lit up when they saw the Taco Bell. “Sweet, we gonna go in? I wanna go in and sit and eat with my best buddy even if he doesn’t know what good music is. Good thing you have me to teach you.” Gordon just shook his head, not wanting to even argue with them on this as he pulled up and parked in a decent spot. Taco Bell wasn’t the most popping place in town, but hey, if you craved it or if you were hungry, it got the job done. 

Gordon took Benrey inside and glanced at the menu, deciding what he wanted. He then looked at Benrey and asked, “Do you know what you want or…” Benrey looked at Gordon with their usual expression and shrugged. Gordon sighed, it wasn’t really an answer to him, but whatever, they could decide while he ordered. Gordon decided he just wanted a 3 Crunchy Tacos Supreme meal and a Pepsi. When it was Benrey’s turn they went up to the counter and opened their mouth.

“Can I get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..” and they trailed on for a good 7 or 8 minutes. Gordon was honestly impressed, annoyed, but impressed. The person at the counter just looked tired, like he wanted to just go home and never come back because his faith in customer service was absolutely gone and they were just dead inside. “Want a uuuuuuhhhhh Cruchwrap Supreme Combo and instead of the regular crunchy taco I want a Naacho Cheeeese Doritos Locos Taco Supereme. I also want extra sour cream on my stuff and a Mountain Dew Baja Blast Freeze.” Gordon was just relieved that they ordered something. He paid and led Benrey to where they would sit and wait for the order.

“Dude, Benrey, I asked if you knew what you wanted,”Gordon groaned.

“Yeah. And I didn’t. It’s not my fault that you are an impatient little baby who can’t listen. No wonder you got shit taste in music.” Gordon wanted to snap, but their order was ready and he got up to pick it up. Benrey of course followed.

“I don’t need you to follow me to pick up our stuff. I got it, it’s one tray.”

“Yeah, but um…” Benrey smacked their lips a couple times, “What if you steal my Doritos Locos, bro? I saw you looking jealous at my choice and being all like “Aw man, I wish I got that crunchy nacho cheesy Dorito goodness in my taco chell. And I don’t wanna be a little sad baby man and ask my bro to try some of his.” You could just ask if you want a bite of mine, Gordo.” 

“I paid for the stuff and I have my own food! Why would I want yours!!!?”Gordon shouted as he grabbed the tray, going back with them to the table.

“Freeman, calm your tits, bro. Why you gotta be mad all the time? It’s not good for your little human organs and stuff. You don’t got gamer organs or a high enough level to rage, man.” Benrey then used their Sweet Voice on Gordon. Gordon was glad he set the stuff down by then because he got a mouthful of glowing blue orbs that still tasted like blue. The man gave a sigh and sat down. 

“Why must you always blow balls in my face, Benrey?”

“You’re always so mad, you gotta calm down and I wanna calm my friend down.” Benrey reached for their taco first and didn’t even take any sort of wrapping or paper off and just shoved it into their face. Gordon watched in awe and horror as it just clipped in and disappeared. Benrey of course then chewed and crunched loudly because of course before going onto the Crunchwrap. 

“You’re hungry, why aren’t you eating, friend? Does baby boy Gordon need me to chew his food for him and give it to him like a bird? How have you survived this long?”Benrey asked, shaking their head as they did the same with the Crunchwrap. Gordon just said nothing and ate as Benrey just slurped up their drink noisily. It was annoying, but...more normal than whatever the fuck that “eating” was. When Gordon was done, he used some napkins to wipe up before getting up to toss their trash away. Benrey followed him as usual, this time with their drink, but they were both gonna leave so it was fine.

Gordon was honestly so tired when the two of them got into the car. Benrey then leaned over and Gordon flinched and then screeched when Benrey licked his cheek.

“WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!”Gordon screeched.

“You uhhhh you missed a spot when wiping your face, but I got it,”Benrey said casually, pulling the Nintendo Switch out again to play some more. Gordon hadn’t even seen them bring it.

“That was fucking disgusting, man, please don’t lick other people’s faces!”

“I knew where your face has been though so it’s no big deal. Plus we’re friends,”Benrey said innocently, looking over at Gordon, confused as to why he was freaking out. Gordon just made an exasperated noise and took the two of them back to his apartment without saying a word. Benrey didn’t mind of course, they were able to focus on the game easier. 

Well...at least they didn’t get kicked out this time.


End file.
